1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to brush assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of electrical device comprising an electrical motor provided with a commutator, electrical current is delivered to the commutator by means of brushes slidably engaging the commutator as it is rotated with the motor armature. It is conventional to bias the brushes against the commutator with a preselected force to assure good electrical connection therebetween. The brushes are conventionally mounted in brush holders in such a way as to permit an exposed outer end of the brush to project from the holder into engagement with the commutator.
The brush is conventionally connected to a terminal permitting electrical connection to be made through the terminal to the brush and thusly to the commutator and motor armature.
A number of different brush holders have been developed for use in connection with such commutator-brush electrical devices. Illustratively, Emmor V. Schneider, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,567, shows a brush holder structure wherein the spring is retained by a turned tab on a tubular holder received in a cylindrical bore in the housing.
Allen H. Kent, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,156, shows a miniature motor wherein the brushes are received in a housing portion with the springs being retained between the brushes and a turned end of the terminal overlying the outer end of the passage in which the brushes are carried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,639 of Frank K. Bayless et al, a motor brush assembly is disclosed wherein the brush is received in a tubular housing inserted in a complementary bore of an insulated bushing. The bushing projects outwardly from the housing with the outer end of the housing being exposed.
Bernard J. Brezosky, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,214, shows a brush retaining means including a plug member of resilient material positioned in the brush opening behind the terminal plate with the plug being held in place by a push-in retainer that is wedged into the opening to have tight fitting engagement with the inner walls thereof. The retainer compresses the plug solidly within the opening so that the terminal plate is in good electrical contact with the conductive means and the brush opening is further sealed against the entrance of moisture by the plug.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,172 of Patrick A. Battaglia et al, a motor brush holder is disclosed wherein the platic housing is provided with a bore receiving the brush and spring. A terminal clip is secured at the outer end of the housing in contact with the spring and a plastic cover is provided about the assembly for shielding the terminal clip and the connected wire. The ends of the clip are provided with turned arcuate portions engaging the periphery of the brush holder sleeve, and more specifically, engage gears on the sleeve to lock the terminal to the holder.